Love, Hormones, and Cookie Dough
by EpicFire123
Summary: "Let's just say that Carter's spending too much time with Zia. In his room. WITH THE DOOR CLOSED. Now you know why I'm concerned." This was taken from my account on Quizilla. FINNISHED
1. lots of Cookie dough

Sadie here.

You know, I worry about my brother, He's getting older and I know he's maturing, and he's a young man but...

I'll just spit it out-he's spending WAY too much time with Zia.

_Alone._

In his _ROOM._

_WITH THE DOOR CLOSED._

Now you know why I'm worried.

My suspicions came true one day when I was going to his room to tell him dinner was ready. I stopped by his door and was about to open it when I heard it.

"Carter..." Zia moaned, "Give me some more."

"Only if you beg," my once-thought-gentlemanly-brother Carter said.

"No."

"Beg," Carter commanded.

"I refuse."

"Then you don't get any."

A small whimper sounded. "Please?"

"Good enough."

Silence.

Then: "Mmm. Ifff thhaffss looodg."

I burst through the door, nearly breaking its hinges. Carter and Zia were sitting together on the bed, and Carter was holding a spoon and a big white bowl in his lap.  
"What's wrong with you?" Carter asked, annoyed.

"I-uh-what..." I couldn't seem to finish a complete sentence.

"Carter and I were sharing a bowl of cookie dough," Zia explained, attempting to ease the awkwardness.

It didn't work.

"I...uh...food is done..." I shut the door behind me and took off to Walt's room.

"You have a sick mind, Sadie."

"But-but it sounded like they were!"

Walt rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I imagined them more intertwined than candy floss."

Walt raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Candy floss?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "You weird Americans. Cotton candy, candy floss, whatever. You're missing the point."

"You're being ridiculous."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Walt raised his other eyebrow. "Really? That's a first."

I punched his rock hard arm. "Ow," I said, "Oh just dry up."


	2. Too Much

Sadie again.

You see...I wasn't wrong at all. Carter can be a little love struck for Zia, and share a couple of make outs for a while.

But this is too much.

Walt and I were going to go on a date, and we were going to ask Carter and Zia if they wanted to hang out with us. You know a double date.

Didn't happen that way.

I was going to knock again, but I heard them.

"I want some more, Carter."

A small snicker. "Here you go."

A small moan escaped someone's lips.

Erasing all dirty thoughts, I strolled in, nice and casual.

And nearly ran out screaming.

Carter was licking COOKIE DOUGH off of Zia's STOMACH (at least she was wearing clothing-her shirt was pulled up right below her breasts). When Carter looked up and realized I was there, he stopped.

"Can I help you?" he asked, bored, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

I just closed the door. Then I heard from the other side, "Now, where were we..." and then intense moaning continued.

I went to Walt's room and cried.

"I'm scarred for life," I sobbed as I lay on his bed.

"The date's off, isn't it?" Walt asked.

"I'm not leaving this bed until I recover from shock."


	3. How it Happened

_**EpicFire123: Walt you sneaky butt!**_

_**Walt: wait what?**_

_**EpicFire123: just do the disclaimer**_

_**Walt: EpicFire123 does not own Kane Choronicles. Rick Riodan does.**_

Hey. It's Carter.

Before you get the wrong idea, let me tell you something. (Well you probably got the wrong idea, but still.) I was walking back to get more cookie dough, and I heard a shout. Leaving the cookie dough on the kitchen counter, I ran upstairs and saw Zia standing on the bed.

"OHMYGAWDCARTERSNAKESNAKESNAKE!" She shouted, jumping up and down. Rolling my eyes, I took my math book and slammed it on its head. (Yes Sadie, I'm deathly afraid of scorpions but can care less about snakes.)

"I'll update that ward later," I mutter. "Hold on Zia, I left the cookie dough downstairs."

I walked back down to see Walt mixing the bowl and put a white substance in it. "Walt what are you doing?"

Walt's eyes widened, but he smiled. "I…uh…stole some of the cookie dough, and it wasn't that sweet."

"Really, Walt? And ruin the whole batch?" I sneer, snatching the bowl from him. When I tasted it, I realized he was right. "Wow, you were right. It does taste better."

Walt smiled, and I walked back upstairs. After Zia and I sat and ate for a while, I felt a little weird.

"I feel odd," I said, holding my stomach.

"So do I," Zia cut herself off by smashing her lips against mine. I tried to resist, but after 5 seconds I succumbed.

"I still want some cookie dough," I said after 2 minutes of kissing.

Zia smirked. "I'll give you some."

_**REMEMBER TO BREAK PAGE HERE!**_

Hey! Sadie again.

Let me just say that I now feel sorry for my brother. Or Walt actually, for what he will do to the poor thing.

I found out what happened when the screaming happened.

"WALT YOU STUPID PIECE OF-"

"Carter, it was a JOKE! I put in the wrong one. It wasn't supposed to-GAAAHHHH!"

"I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!"

"SADIE HELP! YOU'RE BROTHERS GOING TO KILL ME!"

I sighed and walked downstairs to calm down my psychotic brother.

_**EpicFire123: Well? Walt?**_

_**Sadie: WALT HOW COULD YOU!**_

_**Walt: It was just a prank…**_

_**EpicFire123: WOW I have a lot of reviews! Keep it up! Thanks!**_


	4. Zyanne

**EpicFire: Well, heeere's another chapter!**

**Carter: Oh gods.**

**Sadie: honestly, you're barmy. I'm quite knackered from your ridiculous fan fictions. (**_**I have a friend from England, and she taught me some British slang)**_

**EpicFire: Go die.**

**Sadie: D:**

**Carter: *Rolls eyes* EpicFire123 doesn't own us.**

It's Sadie yet again.

You see, I thought life would be easier after we defeated Apophis. You know, just chill out, spend time with Walt, and annoy my brother.

I was a bit off.

"Sadie," Carter said, "We need to go."

I looked up from my magazine I was reading in the living room. "Why?" I asked.

Carter looked nervous. "Bast said that Dad wanted to see us…"

At first, I didn't know why he was so agitated, until a thought came to mind.

_Setne._

_**(My page breakers can't seem to work…)**_

"Lord Osiris," Disturber said, "your children are here."

"Ah," he sighed, "let them in."

We walked inside. Anubis was kneeling over Amut the Devourer, petting the little…creature. He was wearing his usual mortal clothing.

Gods he was cute…

"So, are you up for it Sadie?"

"Say what?" I asked intelligently.

Dad sighed. "I need you to find Setne."

"Wait what?" I exclaimed, "Why? I thought-"

"Well, you have nothing better to do, so I'll send you on a quest!" Dad beamed. "And I'll send you a friend to go with you!"

"Who is he?" Carter asked.

"Her name is Zyanne."

A girl stepped out of the shadows. She was at least six feet and had chocolate skin and long, jet black hair. Her eyes were an intimidating electric blue.

"Wow, you're tall," I mutter to myself.

"Don't be fooled by my height. I'm only 13."

Or maybe not. "How did you hear that?"

"I have good hearing." She looked at us. "Well, we should go."

"Oh Sadie?" A voice said behind me.

Anubis pulled me into a hug. "Be careful out there, okay?"

I blushed. "I'll be fine."

The girl clapped, and suddenly we were back at the Brooklyn House.

"So, get your things packed," Zyanne said, "We need to go."

"Hold on," Carter said. "WALT!"

"Yes?" Walt asked as he came from the kitchen. "You- GAHHHH!"

"CARTER!" I scream as my brother pulled Walt in a headlock. "What the Horus is wrong with you?"

Zyanne sighed and closed her eyes. Then, as if a bomb went off, the two boys flew away from each other. Carter flew into the TV, and Walt hit the wall.

"You guys are so immature…" Zyanne trailed off, looking at a boy in the doorway.

"Uh…" Sean said, looking nervous. "What just-"

"I…we need to go…" Zyanne said, oddly blushing.

"Come along, dear brother!" I say cheerfully, "Time to find a psychopathic ghost!"

Carter moaned and got up. "That was painful."

"I don't want to get up," Walt groans.

Sean shook his head and walked away.

"Well Zyanne?" I ask her. When I turned to her, she was staring off in the direction Sean left. "_Zyanne!"_

"What? Oh, let's go!" She giggled nervously and blushed.

Well then.

**Zyanne: Okay, what just happened?**

**EpicFire: You fell in… wait I can't… I have no idea…Sorry for not updating. I was going to leave it at that, but then some fans asked me to update so…**

**Sadie: Really…**

**Epic Fire: Oh, and Sadie, sorry for telling you to go die. You're actually my second favorite character!**

**Sadie: Why thank- wait SECOND! WHO'S BETTER!**

**Epic Fire: Carter 3**

**Carter: …**


	5. A little more

**EpicFire: Well if you were wondering, Sean is one of the less mentioned trainees at Brooklyn House. Rick Riodan owns him, but I own Zyanne. Oh and I have NO IDEA what he looks like, so I'll leave him alone…FOR NOW! And I'll try to add some M rated stuffs for Timmy (Though not TOO graphic, because my story might be deleted). And no, there will be NO homosexuality between main characters (sorry Sierra) but maybe I can make more OC's…**

**Carter: Stop talking and start writing.**

**EpicFire: SHUP UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sadie: EpicFire doesn't own us.**

It's Carter again.

I was having a good time at Brooklyn house, just relaxing and eating cookie dough (when Walt's not around) but now I have to find some crazy killer ghost who hates me.

"So," Sadie asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Cairo." She said, and she spread her arms wide, as if she was about to clap.

"If you transport us one more time, I'll throw up," I said darkly.

Zyanne looked at me. "Why, stomach too weak?" She didn't say it as an insult, but as if she was concerned.

"No, I've just been liquidated before, and it's not a good feeling."

Zyanne opened her mouth to say something when something vibrated in her pocket. She took out an HTC Android phone _**(Cough Product Placement Cough)**_ and answered. After a couple minutes, she hung up.

"Never mind! We're staying here," she said cheerfully.

"What? Why?" Sadie asked.

"They caught Setne just now in France. What's on TV?" She walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and started watching TV.

"Well, I'm going to my room," I said, and did so.

"Carter!" Zia exclaimed as I walked inside. She gave me a hug.

"Hey," I said, hugging her back.

"Walt made some cookies!" Zia said excitedly, holding the plate towards me.

I looked at her incredulously. "Zia…remember what happened last time?"

Zia pouted. "Just because Walt put a potion in that last batch doesn't mean he did it again." She leaned closer to me. "And besides, didn't you enjoy the effect?"

I didn't say anything. Zia pushed me on the bed and straddled me. "And if you're wondering," she whispered in my ear, "this is all me. Nothing's compelling me to do this." She crushed her lips against mind. Unable to resist any longer, I return the kiss passionately. She pried open my lips and our tongues met. After about 5 minutes, I flipped us over and I was on top. Zia wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned in pleasure. I was about to slide my hands up her shirt, but we both froze when we heard the door open.

"Um…this is awkward," Sadie said as she stared at us in shock.

_**(My page breakers really suck…)**_

S

A

D

I

E

I stood there, not knowing to do. After a long two minutes, I picked my jaw up off the floor.

"I need to go…" I said as I closed the door and walked away. I went to the kitchen and found Walt.

"Walt…" I whined.

"Yes, Sadie?" My expression must have been priceless because he stopped what he was doing and embraced me. "What happened?" He asked.

"Carter and Zia…" I began to sob.

I felt Walt sigh in my ear, making shivers break into a sprint down my back. "Honestly," he whispered in my ear, "You over react so much, Sadie." He put his hands on my hips and began to kiss my neck. I began to rub my hands up and down his chest, feeling his massive muscles. He brought his face up to mine and-

"Sadie?"

I pushed myself from Walt when I say Felix walked inside the kitchen. Talk about ruining the mood.

"Sadie I need help on homework," he whined. "Carter is in his room and he said he was busy."

I sighed inwardly and followed Felix into the library.

Talk about ruining the mood.

**EpicFire: Well, I added a little more explicit content for some of you. Hope you're happy.**

**Sadie: I WAS happy, until a nine year old interrupted Walt and I.**

**EpicFire: And while I was writing, I decided that there may be some homos In this story.**

**Everyone else: WHAT?**

**Percy: Homos? Really?**

**Everyone Else: …**


	6. A Big Surprise

**EpicFire: Since you all want homos in my story, I guess I have no choice but to comply… (thanks to Jedimasterawesome)**

**Carter: Wait what?**

**Sadie: Oh gods.**

**EpicFire: Just do the disclaimer…**

**Percy: EpicFire doesn't own Kane Chronicles.**

**Everyone else: …**

W

A

L

T

"Walt, how did you make that weird powder stuff?"

I looked up from my book, _The Lightning Thief_ and asked, "Why?"

"Just curious."

Knowing Sadie, she's never 'just curious'. Though her intentions may be just what I want them to be, so I just said, "I'll just make it for you."

Her face beamed. I got up off the bed and walked to the kitchen. After showing Sadie how to make the powder, she took some, said a rushed "Thanks!" and ran out the door.

So much for having her intentions JUST as I hoped they were.

I looked at the leftover powder, and got an idea. I made some brownies (I know it's not that manly, but just bear with me) and added some of the powder. After ate a few, I heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Want a brownie Sadie?" I turned around to stand face to face with Carter.

"I'm not Sadie but don't mind if I do," he said as he took one. I stood there, horrified, as he devoured the chocolate square.

I blinked, and suddenly Carter looked different. His muscles seemed bigger, and he looked more handsome-

I shook my head vigorously and tried to take the thoughts out of my mind. But he just looked so freaking GORGIOUS! He

"I need to go," I said, pushing past him and towards the door. But Carter got there first and slammed it shut.

"You don't think that you're going to get away that easily, do you?" he asked in a seductive tone.

Must…resist…

"I…uh…need to talk to Sadie," I said, but even I knew that sounded lame. Giving in, we leaned in and our lips touched, lightly at first, then the kiss got more passionate. I cupped his face in my hands-

"OH MY #$%-ING GODS!"

We split apart to find Zyanne standing there, completely frozen in horror.

Carter ran out of the room, leaving me standing there to explain.

S

A

D

I

E

I sneezed again.

This is ridiculous. I keep inhaling this stuff, and it's suffocating. But it was well worth it when I finally got to Carter's room.

Or so I thought.

When I walked in, Zia was lying on the bed, but Carter was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Zia, I said, "Do you know where Carter is?"

Zia looked up at me. "He went to the kitchen to get some water."

I made a bratty, irritated sigh. "I was just THERE!"

Zia raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're welcome to stay here until he comes back."

"Thanks." I sat down next to her on the bed.

After a few minutes, Zia said "I feel weird."

I looked at her, and I immediately realized something.

"Were you _eating _my powder?" I shrieked.

Zia sighed. "Guilty as charged."

I exhaled. After a few moments, I noticed something about her.

Her amber eyes seemed brighter. They seemed to twinkle, as if they're laughing. It looked a little cute. And the bored expression on her face was just adorable-

Wait-what was I saying?-I was straight…

But the more I looked at her, the more my mind questioned it.

"Sadie, is there any particular reason you're looking at me like that?" Zia asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I blushed. "Uh…"

Zia sat up and looked me in the eye. "Sadie, it's the powder, isn't it?"

I sat up as well. It must have been! Well, I know how Carter felt now-it was impossible to resist.

Next thing we knew, we were kissing. Don't ask how it happened, because I don't remember. I can't seem to stop touching her. We flipped over and she was on top. She led a trail of kisses down my neck-

"Um…"

We both looked up to see Carter in the doorway.

His shoulders sagged and said, "You guys, too?"

Zia's face was red, but mine burned as well. "You seem awfully accepting of this," Zia said cautiously.

Carter actually looked quite miserable. "I just finished sucking face with Walt, so I have no room to talk…"

"_WHAT!_" I screamed. I pushed Zia off of me and I stomped towards him. "WHY-?"

"You were kissing my girlfriend just now, so you can't talk either." Carter said calmly.

Indeed I couldn't.

**EpicFire: This will be the only chapter with Homos in it. If you don't like it then don't F*ING READ IT!**

**Carter: That was unpleasant.**

**Sadie: She seems really mad…**

**Percy: Hey-**

**Zyanne: WHO ARE YOU!**


	7. All back to Walt

**EpicFire: Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for not updating! Internet was down, and when it was back up, Mother Nature called and I had writer's block for a week.**

**Sadie: WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US!**

**Carter: uh…TMI and no more homo chapters…PLEASE!**

**EpicFire: I know! No more! Sweet Gods of Egypt you guys are touchy. It's not like I own you-Rick Riodan does.**

C

A

R

T

E

R

There was only one way to describe this yesterday.

AWKWARD.

I can't believe what happened. And it was all WALT'S FAULT! (Stupid brownies…)

Not only does Zyanne think I'm gay, but now I will probably never enjoy a brownie again. (Well, I thought that when dad tried to bake brownies-I should take my own advice.) How did I know Zyanne think I was gay? Actually, it was really obvious. We were in the library:

"Carter," she said, "I didn't know you were a homo."

I dropped the book in my hand, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._"WHAT!"

I heard Cleo shush us by her desk.

Zyanne shrugged. "Well, by the way you were kissing Walt-"

"I was _poisoned_," I hiss.

Zyanne's look on her face had _I don't believe you at all _written all over it.

I just sigh irritably and stalk out of the library.

_**(STUPID PAGE BREAK)**_

W

A

L

T

This is my entire fault.

If I hadn't thought of pranking Carter, none of this would have ever happened. I had gotten the idea from a pair of twins whom I friended on Facebook. I don't remember their names though. But sooner or later I'll look them up again…

Anyway, Sadie won't talk to me.

"Sadie," I said, "I'm sorry."

She just sat there, unmoving. I knew she wasn't watching the TV because she was glaring at me.

"Sadie…"

She just continued to glare.

"I blame Anubis!"

She got up. Before she walked away, she put up three fingers and said her first sentence to me in two weeks:

"Read between the lines."

Then she left, leaving me there in shock.

Z

I

A

I was sitting in my room, acting depressed, when I got an Idea.

Running downstairs to the kitchen, I made cake batter. (Since no one will want cookies nowadays…) But I found a spell that turned into a powder. It was supposed to cheer people up. (And I may have added some mind-wiping potion…Carter seems to hate Walt so…) After I made it, I texted everyone to come down to the kitchen for some cake.

"Why are we here?" Sadie asked.

"I was in a good part in Harry Potter," Carter whined.

"Well, I have some cake!" I said cheerfully.

Everyone dug in except for Carter.

"What's in it?"

"Carter," Sadie said, "Zia made it, not Walt."

Walt hung his head.

Giving in, he sighed and took a slice.

_**(TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!)**_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

The piercing scream rang through all of Brooklyn House late at night. Getting out of bed, I grabbed my staff and ran down the hallway.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The scream came from Carter's room. I burst in, staff ready.

And Carter was sitting on the ground, sobbing, clutching his bed sheets to his chest. I started go and comfort him, when I noticed something.

Where Carter's chest was, there were two rather large lumps underneath the sheets.

"Carter…?" I ask.

He looked up at me, and I nearly died.

His face was more…FEMININE. His lashes were longer, his jaw less strong, and his cheeks were rosier (though that may be the result of his sobbing.) His curly hair was a LOT longer, streaming all the way down his back and slightly touching the floor.

"WHAT THE #$% WAS IN THAT CAKE!" Carter shouted, tears streaming down his face. His voice was higher pitched, and had that female ring to it.

"What's with the screaming-?"

Sadie walked inside the room. When she saw her brother, she screamed, bringing Walt down to the room.

"OH MY GOD!" Walt shouted.

Carter sighed, finally composing himself. "What was in that cake?" He asked, his-_her _voice shaking, "And no BS."

I sigh. "A little cheer-up spell…"

Walt cocked his head. "That's hard to screw up."

"…with a tiny bit of mind-wiping."

Walt face-palmed. "You can't mix those two together, or-" He pointed at Carter- "THAT will happen. You should have just asked me."

"But if I did, no one would eat it."

"Why isn't it affecting US?" Sadie asked, who had bent down to comfort her brother-_sister_.

"It will," Walt said, "Just wait…"

**EpicFire: Well, there you go!**

**Carter: WHAT THE #$%-ING % #$ IS WRONG WITH YOUR %#$ HEAD!**

**Sadie:…**

**EpicFire: Sorry…at least you won't be the only one!**

**Walt: WHAT?**

**EpicFire: I'm just going to end it here…**

**Zia: YAY!**

**EpicFire: BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!**

**Everyone Else: NOOOOO!**

**Oh, and It will be a crossover between this and Percy Jackson.**

**Zyanne: Who?**

**Percy: Me.**

**EpicFire: That's why he's been randomly popping up in my A/N's. Anyway, sorry for not updating and for the long A/N…**

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**


End file.
